The Dishwasher
by Odat
Summary: Sakura hates emptying the dishwasher. And to the intruder in her house right now, she washes her kunai in the dishwasher. Just thought you might like to know that. And by the way, a butter knife most certainly is a deadly weapon! SasuSaku


I don't own Naruto...

This was inspired while I was emptying the dish washer...I HATE that chore! Any one agree with me on that??? Um please, if you see any mistakes, do tell me. It's late right now, I wanted to post this, so if there is anything major or minor! just give me a message, I'll be happy to change it! 

Ok, little help form all of you: I know I did the right thing, but when you know you've gone and done the right thing aren't you supposed to feel good about it??? I feel like CRAP right now!!!

* * *

There was much grumbling coming from the small kitchen. "Stupid…….fricking……..I hate………." Sakura stood over the dish washer with a look of utter distaste on her face. "How the hell can you be clean already???" she asked the obnoxious red light of doom that read "CLEAN" Sakura stared at it in disbelief. "I swear, someday!" She didn't finish the thought. "Well….emptying the dish washer is better then hand washing everything…..I guess….." She knew she should empty it and just get it over with…but….._I was going to go train_….."Well ya know what? I still have to cook dinner, I'll just empty you" she glared at the poor appliance "when I'm cleaning up dinner. So ha!" With that she twirled around and stomped out of the kitchen. Leaving a dish washer full of clean dishes.

Sakura entered her small apartment hours later, exhausted, dirty, and having totally forgotten about her arch enemy…the full dish washer. Wandering through the kitchen on her way to the heaven she liked to call the shower, she noticed once again, the red light of doom. Grumbling how she would do it after dinner, which was going to be after the shower.

Stripping down to nothing, she turned the faucet on and enjoyed the steam billowing out of it. Standing in front of the mirror she checked for blemishes on her face, split ends in her fair, and over all figure. Years of training had paid off in many ways. Tilting her head to the side she watched her face slowly disappear as the steam took the mirror over. Finally stepping into the shower, Sakura relaxed.

After almost falling asleep, twice, in the shower, Sakura stepped and grabbed a towel. _Dinner is going to be incredibly simple tonight! Probably nothing fancier than ramen…_ Getting dressed was a effortless affair, huge baggy pants, and a simple loose t-shirt. Nothing major, _no wild parties with Ino, no eating contests with Naruto, no visits from any one. Just dinner and BED._ Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"GOD DAMN DISH WASHER! EMPTY YOUR SELF!" the yelling from apartment 122 could be heard down the block. "The dish washer is full again…" a passerby on the street muttered to his girlfriend. She continued to stare in horror at the building.

Sakura proceeded to ignore the dishwasher, and boiled the kettle for her ramen. She reached into the bowl cupboard, only to realize, all the bowls were clean and….in the dish washer. Glaring, she stood for a while debating what to do. She'd always been stubborn, and this was just one of those moments. The kettle began to whistle and Sakura finally gave into the obvious, she was going to have to open the dish washer and get a clean bowl from it.

Sakura, hating her life right now, glared at the appliance. The little red light was still on _not for long though!_ She thought with glee as she opened the door. Pulling out the lower rack, she got her bowl, a pair of chop sticks, and slammed the door shut again.

Steam rose from the boiling water as it began to engulf the brick of ramen. The aromas of the spices rose with the steam, making it hard to wait fort the noodles to soften.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura tested the noodles, poking then under the broth and separating then from their previous form. "Perfect!" smiling like her younger self she dug in. As she ate the ramen, her thoughts wandered. First they kept with in her kitchen, then her room, then expanding into her apartment, then out until she was at the Hokage's office, then out of there and into the town. From there her thoughts drifted to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, where he most likely was right now, _probably with Hinata_, she thought with a slurp of noodle.

_Took him long enough to figure it out anyway. He always was clueless when it came to her._ Sakura smiled, she'd been so happy when Naruto told her that they were engaged. _Must have taken a lot of gut to go to her father! Though he's such a bone head it's no surprise._ She had been just a tad bit jealous of the two; she still hadn't experienced anything near what they had. She had moved forward though. And it had taken forever. But it happened.

Sakura finished her ramen, and to her dismay, it now meant she had to empty the dish washer. Growling she placed her bowl in the sink and began the chore. Opening the door again, she pulled out the top tray where she placed all the cups and mugs. Beginning to ferry everything around the kitchen, she caught sight of the clock. _How on earth did it get so late?_ With a free finger, she pushed on her radio, _music helps everything_. _Oh! Good song!_ Continuing to place the cups in there designated places Sakura began to sing along. Winging it when she didn't know the words, the task suddenly became easier. Dancing around the kitchen, Sakura began to have fun.

A soft tap caught her attention when the song ended. She couldn't hear anything else, but the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Something washed over her, something really big. _This is power, sear power._ Sakura shuddered, the room as suddenly cold. The hairs on her arms rose to try and catch the escaping heat, and the cotton shirt she was wearing wasn't helping much either. She slowly, pushed the top shelf of the dish washer back in and pulled out the bottom. Grabbing a few things from the utensil holder, she crouched down ready for any attack.

The door from her living room to the kitchen, started to open. Sakura tensed, for a second, two seconds, _that's far enough_, and she released the steak knives in her left hand. Her right hand reached behind her and fumbled for a minute before she felt what she was looking for. _You're dead now!_ The steak knives buried them selves in the door but one slipped through the crack between the door and the wall. The person on the other side began to say something but the radio drowned the noise out.

Sakura whirled around and threw the objects in her right hand, these, went through the door. Straining to hear anything over the radio Sakura switched it off. Grabbing a few more knives from the utensil drawer she made her way to the door.

"Who's there?" she called before she opened it. The voice on the other side mumbled something. "I can't hear you! Speak up!" she yelled through the door.

"Sakura, why the hell do you put your kunai through the dishwasher?"

_Oh shit…_ She flung the door open, driving the steak knives even farther into the flimsy wood. And there, pinned to her living room wall, was her boyfriend…Sasuke Uchiha….

Three out of the five kunai she had thrown were implanted in the wall, taking Sasuke's shirt and part of his shorts with them. A look of pure distain was written on his face, but as Sakura looked at what she had caused, she started to smile. Then giggle, then a full body laugh, shaking her so hard she doubled over. She staggered like that for a minute before falling over, and that only made her laugh harder.

"Sakura…." Sasuke was not amused "I'd like to get down now…."

Wiping the tears from her face Sakura walked over to him. "I don't know! I kind of like this new picture I have hanging on the wall!" She smiled at him. A glare was her reply. "Alright! Alright, but why were you sneaking up on me?" She asked as she pulled the kunai over his left shoulder out. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. You just couldn't hear me over the damn radio! I knocked for almost five minutes." Sakura pulled the kunai over his right shoulder out, "oh…well then! Hello!" She went to pull the third kunai out but then realized how close it was to his….ahem. "You can, um, get that one." She murmured.

She and Sasuke had been dating for almost two years now, and they hadn't even kissed. Naruto and Hinata dating for a year, and were engaged with a date planned for the wedding! And the two years with Sasuke, had taken three years of proving herself to him after he returned from Sound. It wasn't until she knocked him out, for a **week**, that he even acknowledged her as strong. But after a mission with him, that involved the mention of Akatsuki, and her practically bringing him back from the dead, after a fight with his now dead brother, had Sasuke asked her to become his.

But that was it. That was two years ago. And nothing had happened since. _Though it's to be expected, he _is_ after all Sasuke. His majesty the Ice Cube._ She looked back at him, "So, why are you here?" she asked. He looked at her, "you aren't getting off that easy. And what is that in your hand?" Sakura looked down to what she was holding. "A butter knife" she said. "Why?" he asked, "You can't do anything with a butter knife Sakura." He stated blankly as he walked towards her.

Seeing her like this, and seeing the immense strength she possessed (she had after all just thrown five kunai straight through a door and pinned him to the wall!) had done something to him. She was saying something, probably an answer, but he wasn't really listening. Her words were lost on him, all he could focus on was her eyes, her lips, her body. _Yeah now would be good to shut you up._ He smirked.

"And that's how I could make this butter knife a deadly weapon!" Sakura continued her rant, not known the effects she was having. They were not what she wanted right then, but in the long run, they would be.

Sasuke cut her off mid sentence in the middle of something that sounded like "I most certainly could kill yo—" but that was were it ended. His method: attack her lips, with his. And, my god! It worked! She was quiet! Sasuke decided to experiment a little. And then she was making noise again. He frowned against her lips, but then decided he liked these little mewls. He wanted them to be louder, he wanted her to scream and all because he made her.

Sakura couldn't believe it. All her childhood, seven years there after while he was gone, another three (plus the week he was unconscious), and then through the last two years, all the waiting paid off. She wasn't sure were these little kitten mewls were coming from, but she found she couldn't stop.

Sasuke brought his hands to her hips, holding her to him, bringing her closer to him. His fingers explored her sides, and soon made their way up and under her over sized shirt. Sakura broke from the kiss in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Stop!" Every word was broken up by gasps for air and little hiccups. "I didn't quite hear you, what did you say?" smirking, Sasuke continued the new found torture. "I.." gulp, laugh, "can't bre" laugh, giggle "breathe!" Sakura finally got out.

"Oh? Does this help?" Sasuke moved his hands higher, earning even more giggling. "How about here?" Sakura's knees buckled, then locked up, and finally the giggling mass of a woman fell over. Sasuke caught her, but sat down with her in his lap, still tickling her.

"Sasuke" she was completely out of breath "stoooooop!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks, her face was flushed, but she was smiling. His fingers stopped moving, but his hands kept a firm hold on her waist. Gasping for breath Sakura sat up and planted her hands on his chest. Breathing hard, she studied him. He smirked, and caught her lips again.

Sakura sat quietly on his lap, enjoying the feeling oh his lips on hers, and his hands on her sides. She leaned more of her weight on his chest, until he began to loose his balance and tip back wards towards the floor. _Not with out you!_ He thought as he pulled her down with him. Sakura gave in with a yelp and joined him on the floor. Resting her head on his chest, "tired?" he whispered to her. He felt her head shift as she nodded and to make her point, she yawned.

He smiled, and with his free hand reached up until he felt the soft polar fleece blanket she always had on the couch. Pulling it and a pillow down from the couch, Sasuke spread the blanket over the two of them, and positioned the pillow under his head.

Sakura sighed and snuggled into his chest, warm and happy. "Sakura…." He asked softly "yeah?" came the groggy answer. "Will you help me rebuild my clan?"

Sakura picked her head up, by resting her chin on his chest, she could she his face. "If that, translates from Sasuke, into English meaning: will you marry me?" she paused for a second and looked at him. Slowly nodding his head, Sakura smiled "then yes." Grinning Sasuke lifted his head and met her lips in a chaste kiss. Sakura snuggled down again, plenty warm from the blanket and the man under her. She lay, quite content and peaceful, rising and falling with ever one of Sasuke's breaths, "oh shit! I never finished emptying the dishwasher!"


End file.
